A Twist of Fate
by Devious Magic
Summary: Liana Wood is transfered to Hogwarts where she teams up with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Morgan, a mysterious girl who can see visions at touch, and what she sees in store for their 6th year seems more complicated than Liana could have ever imagined...
1. Family Reunion

**Chapter 1: Family Reunion**  
  
Liana Wood's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. Sitting up on her bed she gazed a crossed her room into the mirror only to see messy brown hair, and deep brown eyes staring back at her. Looking around the rest her room she gazed at all the Quidditch posters plastered over the wall, her favorite players from various teams zooming around here and there. Her newest poster of Viktor Krum the Bulgarin Seeker had just covered the last of her plain green paint. She pulled the warm, comfortable covers off of her and placed her bare feet on the cold wood floor. Looking at her Magical Creatures Calendar she smiled. Right below the silvery, grazing unicorn the date August 29th was circled in bright red, Oliver was coming home today.   
  
It had been a long time since she had seen him. He was now playing professional Quidditch, which now proved to be very time consuming. Liana couldn't wait until he arrived. Quickly she brushed her hair, making it much neater than before, and pulled on a baby blue muggle T-shirt and a pair of kaki shorts. For some reason she preferred them to the robes the rest of her family wore. She would have to wear them at school of course; all wizarding schools required that. But to her disappointment she would no longer be attending Durmstrang this year, but instead Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Even though her friends weren't coming with her, instead chosing to go to Beaxbatons. Her brother had gone to Hogwarts for his seven year of magical training, and she would have as well, if weren't for the amazing Chaser opportunity she had been given. Liana would have to ask him all about it when he arrived.  
  
She walked down the stairs, some pictures of her relatives watching her as she went by. "Good morning!" a young picture of her grandmother said in a cheery voice. She was no older the Liana in this picture, wearing magnificent dress robes of bronze and blue. Next to her stood her grandfather also in dress robes only his were gold and red. Her mother had told her it was taken during a school dance during their 7th year. Grams, and Gramps had also attended Hogwarts, Grams had been very bright and placed in the Ravenclaw house, and Gramps with all the bravery he held had been asigned to Gryffindor. I wonder how they choose houses. Liana thought blankly. There hadn't been houses in Durmstrang, nor had she heard of any other wizrding schools that used them. I wonder which house they'll place me in...  
  
She drifted back into her current scence.  
  
"G' morning Grams… Gramps," she replied sweetly, continuing to trudge down the stairs.   
  
As she made her way down towards the kitchen, a wonderful smell filled her nostrils. Liana walked down to see what her mother was making this morning. "Accio!" Eggs flew a crossed the kitchen, over to where Elizabeth Wood was standing. They crack themselves on the edge of the pan, and let the yolk, and whites fall smoothly on the sizzling surface. " 'Morning Mum!" she jumped at the sudden words and then turned around, with a sunny look.   
  
"Good morning Sweets. Now get over here and help me with breakfast before your brother gets here." Liana's mother motioned for her to come beside the stove.   
  
Liana took a hesitant step forward. "But mum, I want to meet Oliver went he gets here."  
  
Mrs. Wood looked at her daughters pleading face. "Alright, but make sure you hurry him in here the instant he Avaporates."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Liana ran to the door of their six-story home, and stepped outside. As she waited she gazed into the colorful garden of roses, and watched the gnomes scurrying away quickly as they saw her. Her owl Merlin sat perched on a fence post a couple of yards away sleeping. Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise, a tiny wisp of smoke, and her brother Oliver Wood appeared in front of her. "Oliver!" she cried merrily, and embraced him tightly. She took a step back and studied him closely. He looked a lot like her especially his hair and eyes, which were also brown. Strangely, she noticed his muggle clothing, in place of his usual black robes. He shorts came to knee length, and his shirt was blue and blacked stripped, and very loosely cut. "You look just like a muggle!"   
  
"I could say the same about you. Hey Sweets, look what I got for you." He handed her an oddly, long shaped package that she hadn't noticed he holding before. She unwrapped it carefully, exposing a thick wood polished handle that read: Firebolt 4000. Her mouth hung open wide. "Oliver but…. How? The Firebolt 4000 isn't supposed to be released until next year."  
  
He stuck out his chest arrogantly, and his brown eyes were twinkling with delight. "Well, as the new Quidditch Captain for the Puddlemere United Reserve… Let's just say I pulled a few strings."  
  
Liana's mouth dropped even lower, as she mouthed out the words "Quidditch Captain?" Remembering her brother's wonderful gift, she hugged him again, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Liana remembered her promise. "C'mon I told mum I drag you in as soon as you got here."  
  
He let out a small laugh. "That's mum for you. And what about dad?"  
  
Liana bit her lip. "At work."   
  
Oliver didn't look surprised. "Thought he'd be with the inspection of Durmstrang and You-Know-You rising to power again." A shivered went down Liana's back. You-Know-Who… Voldemort returning to power was almost unthinkable. But now... After everything that had happened...  
  
"Huray Sweets, we don't want to keep mum waiting. You know how she gets." Liana suppressed a small giggle as Oliver turned around to find his mother right in front of him.  
  
Her brown eyebrows were raised high in a questioning look. 'Yes Oliver, how does you mother get?" Oliver mouth hung open, as Liana's had been before, though his seemed to be more out of pure terror than surprise.  
  
"Eh…"  
  
She broke into a grin. "Now get over here and give your mother a hug."  
  
The rest of the evening was filled with fun, and laughter as the Wood family, brought each other up to date. Mrs. Wood was currently writing her own cookbook called 1000 Magical Ways to Cook in the Kitchen, and Mr. Wood had just gotten a promotion. Than with the news of Oliver becoming captain, everything seemed to be running smoothly.   
  
"Captain of the Puddlemere United…" Tears began to form in Mrs. Wood's eyes. " Oliver! I'm so proud!"  
  
" Oh come on mom," he said, his cheeks taking on a deep scarlet.   
  
Liana changed the subject quickly, asking the question she had wanted to know before her brother had even arrived. "So what's Hogwarts like? I mean I was wondering, you know since I'll be attending this year."  
  
"Well-" her mother began.  
  
Liana interrupted, "I was kind of hoping Oliver could tell me. It's only been two years since he graduated."  
  
A smile played on Oliver's lips. "Sweets, you won't being inferring in any way that are parents are old, now would you?"  
  
She returned the smirk, and sarcastically replied, "No, but I thought you were old enough not go sneaking peaks at those horrible magazines- What was it called again-"   
  
But before she could let out another word he continued, his face redder than before, "Hogwarts, um… now where was I? Oh yes, well first off there is a beginning feast, the Sorting takes place than. All the first years are placed in one of the four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, nasty lot they are, and of course Gryffindor. Now that's the house you'll want to be in. Yeah, that reminds me, and you'll probably meet Harry Potter, he was a hell of a Seeker." Liana thought for a moment, Harry Potter? Hmm… She had always wondered what it would be like if she had ever met him. All that she had heard from Oliver about him was that he was, " A hell of a Seeker." What was the number one enemy of the Dark Lord like? Another question popped into her head.  
  
"Did he really do all those amazing things? Save the girl Ginny Weasley from Voldemort and-" She cut off abruptly, realizing what she had just said. It had come out so easily, without hesitation, but the rest of the Wood's look frozen pale. Muttering an apology, Liana sat waiting for one her parents to start lecturing her, but no one's mouth moved.   
  
Finally, Oliver began the conversation again. "Yes well I'll be darned if he didn't! Like I said before, anyone who can play Seeker that well, could do anything!"  
  
Liana sighed out of relief as the color returned to her mothers face. She would have to thank Oliver later.   
  
Mrs. Wood yawned and rose from the sofa, followed by her husband. "Well dears, I really think we must be off to bed. Don't stay up too late now." She turned and looked strait at Oliver, "I expect you to be a good example for your sister."  
  
Putting on his most innocent face he replied, "Of course mum."  
  
Timothy Wood walked over and patted his son on the back, "N' ght Quidditch Captain, Sweets." He walked over and planted a kiss on Liana's forhead. Mrs.Wood then kissed each of them on the check, and then headed upstairs, Mr. Wood trailing behind. As soon as the were out of earshot, Liana and Oliver looked at each other and began to laugh.  
  
"I thought mum's eyes were going to pop when you said You-Know-Who's name." Olivers voice became more stern. "Liana, what where you thinking?"  
  
Her eyes fluttered towards the ground, and she tried to search for an answer. "I don't know. It's just sort of came out. But the way, thanks for saving me there."  
  
"No problem! What are older brothers for?" He said tossing a pillow at her. 


	2. Match Made in Heaven

Sorry this took me so long to post, but my computer wasn't working for a few days. I don't think this chapter was as good as the last but I hope everyone enjoys it anyway. :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Match Made in Heaven  
  
King Cross Station was bustling with active as the Wood family hurried into the train station. Timothy Wood had hired a taxi to take them to the station and Liana had hated keeping Merlin in the trunk of that car for so long. She look about at all the Muggles and wondered how they could stand driving around in such contraptions. They were such slow means of travel and to think she had once thought flying was bad! There wasn't near as much traffic in the sky as there was on the streets of London.  
  
Oliver had taken her bright and early yesterday morning to get her school supplies at Diagon Alley. And then they had spent the rest of the day touring London. She had even seen a few of her old friends from Durmstrang. As strange as it was to her Liana enjoyed going into the Muggle shops and watching the busy activity around the city. Sometimes she had to wonder though how Muggles manged without the use of magic.   
  
Liana followed Oliver and her parents onto Platform 9 3/4, lugging her trunk behind her while manging to balance Merlin, cage and all, on top. The Platform, to anyone but a witch or wizard seemed a solid brick wall, though the it was not visible even than until you passed through the illusion. The small tawny owl seemed to be concentrating greatly on not fluttering about, but Liana knew that the lazy bird was only napping as usual. Families crowded around the platform saying farewells as the older children excitedly searched around for the familiar faces of friends and classmates. Liana could easily pick out the first years from the rest, they were the ones that seemed a little more hesitant on boarding the black and red train labeled the Hogwarts Express. Liana hated to admit it but she felt like a first year herself.  
  
Oliver embraced her quietly whispering the words, "Have fun- just don't get into too much trouble."   
  
Liana grinned at her brother's comment."Oh, I suppose I'll try not to."  
  
"Now behave yourself young lady!" Her father said sternly, his eyes twinkling with merriment.  
  
"Of course dad!" Liana laughed giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Turning to face her mother, Lina knew well what to expect. A tear faced Mrs. Wood confronted her and wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly.  
  
"Oh mum!" Liana sighed, returning the hug. "I'll be fine! I'm not a first year anymore!" Yeah, but she sure felt like it.   
  
"I suppose you're right," Mrs. Wood said, releasing Liana to wipe away tears. "But I expected letters or you'll worry this old body to death!"  
  
"Of course I'll write," Liana replied reassuringly. The last call for boarding the train sounded loudly around the platform. "Well, I guess I better get going." Taking one last look at her family she smiled waving good-bye. Tears had reentered her mother's eyes and Oliver was grinning at her. "See ya Sweets!" Her father just stood there looking exhausted as usual. Turning back around, Liana stepped onto the train not quite sure what she was getting in to.  
  
Stepping on the train she looked for somewhere to sit. Wishing now she would have boarded the train sooner, she looked everywhere to find an empty compartment but everywhere she passed was full.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash and Liana found herself sprawled on the floor trying to coax a now flustered Merlin, back into his cage. "Um- sorry about that, let me help you." Looking up she found herself face to face with a tall, brown haired, blue-eyed boy. He wasn't that bad looking either.  
  
Her faced turned red. "Ah- it's ok... I wasn't really paying attention myself." After he helped her get Merlin back into his cage and retrieved a few stray books, he helped her to her feet.  
  
"By the way," he smiled,"I'm Connor Daives."  
  
"Liana Wood," she said returning the smile.  
  
A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Wood, sounds familar... You wouldn't happen to be related to an Oliver Wood. He was the Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team a couple years back."  
  
"Yeah, he's my brother. Why did you know him?"   
  
"Well I guess if you count getting sacked by him in a Quidditch match. I was about to score when Wood knocked my off my broom." Connor winced. "Broke my arm and both legs but I'm still in one piece," he laughed. "Of course it wasn't intentional, he was just doing his job, but I'll never forget how it felt when I hit the ground." Liana knew Quidditch was a dangerous sport, she was a Chaser after all, she had been hit with Bludgers and even rammed into the side of the stadium wall, but the rush and risk of it all kept her playing. Liana couldn't imagine what life would be like without Quidditch.  
  
"So what House and year are you?" Connor asked.  
  
"6th, I transfered from Durmstrang." Liana replied.  
  
"I'm in Ravenclaw, 6th year. My bother Roger is graduating this year." Suddenly the train started moving and Connor grabbed Liana's arm before she had a chance to fly forward.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey come on you can come sit with me. All the compartment are pretty much full by now and I was just talking to some of my friends before I ran into you. I could introduce them to you?" Daives offered.  
  
Liana felt her face heating up even more. "I'd like that." Oh that was smooth, Liana thought, I've only know him for five minutes and I'm already drooling all over him!Connor turned his head so that he could see her. "So do you play? Quidditch I mean."   
  
Liana nodded. "I was a Chaser back at my old school. I'm hoping to play again this year."   
  
"Yeah same here, I've been playing for my house team for about five years now."  
  
He led her down the cramped hallway until they finally came to an open compartment with three people chatting causally.  
  
"And they say the Firebolt 4000's going to be the fastest yet."A red headed boy with freckles sat talking to another boy with messy black hair.  
  
A bushy, brown, haired girl looked over top the book she had been reading to look at the boy disapprovingly. "Honestly Ron what's so great about this broomstick anyway?"  
  
"Hermione weren't you just listening to anything I just said? Maybe if you unstuck your face from that book for a minute we could actually talk to you!" Giving a loud sniff the girl went back to reading, while the red head continued talking. Taking a closer look at the the dark haired boy she noticed something that caught her eye. Partially hidden by his unkempt hair was a scar. A lighting bolt scar.  
  
"Hey, I want you guys to meet someone I bumped into in the hallway." Litteraly... Liana added mentally. "You remember Wood of course, well this is his sister. She a also a 6th year, she just transfered from Durmstrang. She plays Quidditch as well."  
  
"Liana this is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and of course Harry Potter." Harry Potter. She should have been more excited, Harry Potter the "Boy who Lived. "  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Liana replied politely. Harry looked relived, but only for a second and than he and Ron both stood up to shake her hand. Hermione sat down her book before smiling and returning the "nice to meet you." They all seemed nice enough.   
  
Once they had all been acquainted Connor sat down and offered her a seat next to him and Hermione. The bushy haired girl turned toward her and asked, "You said you used to go to Durmstrang?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The other girl face seemed to color. "Um... do you know by any chance how Viktor Krum is doing?"  
  
Ron seemed irritated by the name. "Hermione- I thought you broke it off with that lout."  
  
Hermione shot back a look of daggers. "How many times do I have to tell you Ronald. There was nothing to break off! Don't I have the right to ask how a friend is doing?" Ron muttered something under his breath. Luckily for him Hermione didn't quite catch it.  
  
Liana wasn't sure if she was still suppose to answer the question. "Ah, well I didn't really know Krum that well. I mean I played Quidditch with him for awhile until started playing pro. The last that I heard though he's doing fine." Neither Ron or Hermione seemed to be paying any mind to her, but instead seemed to be glaring furiously at one another.   
  
Harry made sure that the two weren't paying attention before whispering to Liana and Connor, " Don't worry they're always like this. It's just they're way of flirting without letting the other know."  
  
Liana grinned before looking over at the pair. Yep, they were a match made in heaven alright. 


	3. The Thestrals

Authors Note: It took me awhile to write this chapter even though it's a pretty short one. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling

* * *

Chapter 3: The Thestrals 

Hogwarts was bigger than Liana had imagined, maybe even bigger than Durmstrang. Lights glittered among the scattered castle windows, which made her think of the fireflies she had often seen dotting the warm summer nights. "It's beautiful," Liana whispered, following her new friends out of the train and into Hogsmeade Station.   
  
"What- what are though things?" Liana said pointing over to carriages, which seemed to be pulled by fleshless horses with scaly wings protruding from their withers. Their warm breath smoked from there nostrils in the cold night air.

"You can see them too?" Harry asked gazing over at the scaly beasts. No one else seemed to notice them, but than again they weren't prettiest sight.  
  
"How couldn't I? There kind of hard to miss." Liana shivered, pulling her robes tightly around her. The summer had just ended and the fall chill was beginning to linger in the air.

Harry came to stand beside her. "Thestrals, they're invisible to most people. You can only see them if you've seen someone die." Someone die? But she never seen...Wait. A bright green light flashed through her thoughts. An ear piercing scream rang through her head, clamping her hands over her ears she waited for the horrible shrieking to stop. Looking up she saw everyone was staring at her.  
  
Her breathe caught, hadn't they heard it as well? "You didn't hear that... did you?" Hermione who was looking worried, shook her head. "Someone was screaming..." Liana trailed off.  
  
This time it was Connor who gave her a concerned look. "No one was screaming Liana."   
  
She was sure she had heard someone screaming, or had she? Beginning to question herself she dismissed and said, "It's OK, it doesn't really matter. C'mon we better get going before they leave without us." Quickly the five friends boarded one of the stagecoaches which was already occupied by two other girls. A big eyed, blond haired girl who introduced herself as Luna Lovegood, and Ron's sister Ginny Weasley. Liana hadn't been surprised to learn Ginny and Ron were siblings, they had the same red hair and freckles after all.  
  
Harry leaned over toward Liana and murmured, "You said you heard someone scream?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, it was probably nothing though..." Liana replied.  
  
Harry wasn't convinced. "Was it a woman that you heard scream?"  
  
"Umm...," Liana remembered the loud, terrified screams. "I don't really know- I mean it could have been."  
  
"Maybe..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Maybe what?" Liana asked.  
  
Harry tried to explain. "I don't know it's just... sometimes I can hear my mother screaming in my dreams. You know, when she tried to save me from Voldemort." There was a flicker of sadness in his deep, green eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry about your parents..." Liana replied, shifting her gaze out the window.  
  
"Yea," Harry said bitterly, "so am I."   
  
Liana decided to change the subject and turned back around to face Ginny and Luna."So um... what houses are you two in?"   
  
Ginny spoke up first. "I'm in Gryffindor and Luna here, is in Ravenclaw. We're both 5th years," she added.   
  
Suddenly the carriage came to a stop and students began flooding up to the steps of the castle. Once inside a tall, thin woman with spectacles, dressed in green robe and hat lead them into the entrance hall. "Good Evening everyone. Previous students may find a seat in the Great Hall. Exchange students, if you will, please follow me."   
  
"In trouble already?" Connor grinned.  
  
"Very funny," Liana replied sarcastically.

"Hey, well good luck. See you later!" He winked. 


	4. Sorting Things Out

Chapter 3: Sorting Things Out  
  
Liana followed Professor McGonagall through a twist and turn of corridors until finally they reached the tall statue of a gargoyle. Pulling out her wand she tapped the statue twice. "Lemon Drops." The gargoyle began to spin around until there was a rather large opening in front of them. McGonagall turned around to face them. "In a moment you will be sorted into one of the four Houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. But before you go to the sorting ceremony, the Headmaster would like to have a few words with you all."   
  
Looking around for the first time Liana realized that she wasn't alone. Two other girls and a boy stood in the torch lit hall as well. "Follow me," the professor said motioning for them to step inside the opening. Once the were all inside it began to spin around again before coming to a halt. Finding herself to be in the Headmaster's office, Liana looked curiously around the room. Photos of previous headmasters lined the walls, chattering to one another, while strange instruments littered the desk placed in the center of the room. One thing that caught her eye was the Phoenix perched near the desk. "I see you've met Fawkes," said a grandfatherly voice. Liana looked up to see an ancient looking man with a long white beard almost to the floor, and sparkling gray eyes covered with half moon spectacles. However cheerful the man appeared though, he had a tiresome look about him, as if he had spent many late nights awake.  
  
Liana smiled, "He's beautiful."  
  
"Now," the old wizard began; and everyone turned their full attention toward him. "I would like to start off by introducing myself as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts." Eyes widened, Dumbledore was a name that had been more than just causally mentioned in the Daily Prophet. "I would also like to welcome you to Hogwarts and hope your stay will be very memorable. Though I must warn you to take caution. Even though you are new to this school it is important that we all work together, and put our differences aside. Again I cannot stress the danger this year will bring, but I wanted to make you aware before the semester begins." Dumbledore gave a momentary pause. What exactly was he getting at? Liana wondered. "The other students and their parents have already been informed, and sadly some had wished not to return this year. Because some of you have been living in other countries, as well as attending different magical academies, I thought it wise to let you decide after you have become more acquainted with the school. I will give you until the end of the week to decide." Finished hid proposal Albus Dumbledore sat down and began scanning over, what looked to Liana, important documents. McGonagall began to wave them out of the office, and soon they found themselves around a circular table at the center of the four house tables.  
  
Looking over at the Ravenclaw table, Liana caught Connor's eye and he waved. Lina waved back and saw him mouth the words," Where were you?"  
  
"Headmaster's office. Tell you about it later!" she mouthed back.  
  
"He's a kinda cute," Liana jumped in her seat and turned around to see one other girls that had been in Dumbledore's office. "But don't worry," she grinned, "He's all yours." Liana was sure her face was starting to turn red. As if realizing the girl had embarrassed her she added, "By the way, I'm Rose Fallow." Rose Fallow had midnight black hair cut off at the shoulders, and an almost purplish eye color. Overall she was girl to catch more than one boy's eye.

"Liana Wood," she said, shaking Rose's hand. Rose got the attention of the other girl sitting next to her. "Liana, this is Morgan Diggory. We both went to the Salem Academy in the Americas. We didn't even now we went to the same school until we met on the train." Rose let out a small laugh.Diggory, the name sounded familiar.  
  
Morgan seemed almost the complete opposite of Rose. Her blond hair was very wavy and came to about waist length. Her eyes were a dark misty color, that reminded Liana of how the sky looks before a storm. She couldn't understand why, but Morgan had a sort of morbid look to her. "Nice to meet you," Morgan said giving a small, sad smile.  
  
The boy sitting next to Liana finally spoke up, "Well since we're all giving out introductions... I'm Timothy Smith, but just call me Tim. I'm from Romania, but I went to school in New Zealand." Tim had very dark hair and unnaturally pale skin that made him look rather sickly.  
  
The talking died down instantly as Dumbledore appeared at the front of the hall. "Welcome and welcome back," he said spreading his arms out to address everyone. "Before the Sorting takes place I would like to announce that we have 4 new 6th year exchange students. This is Hogwarts first attempt in taking part in this program since the Tri-Wizard Tournament two years ago. I'm encouraging you all to help them with this transition. Thank you for listening, let the Sorting begin!"   
  
Liana felt butterflies tying knots in her stomach, but she hoped she wasn't looking as nervous as she felt. Professor McGonagall glided into the Hall, carrying a stool and a beaten up old, wizard's hat. McGonagall sat the on the stool and all of a sudden it broke out into a song describing the four houses. Gryffindor was full of the courageous, Hufflepuff with loyal hearts, Ravenclaw for the quick witted, and Slytherin for those who wished power.   
  
"All the houses must unite or fall  
  
This is the warning I give to all  
  
The final battle is coming you see  
  
Prepare to stand and fight or flee."  
  
Silence lingered in the air, and McGonagall glanced to Dumbledore who just nodded. "First we will begin with our new 6th year students." Unrolling a piece of parchment she called out, "Diggory, Morgan." Whispers erupted at the name and suddenly Liana recalled where she had heard it before. Cedric Diggory, the boy who had died during the Tri-Wizard Tournament the year after Oliver had left. They said Voldemort himself had killed him. No wonder Morgan had such a gloomy appearance.   
  
The Sorting Hat was placed on her head. "RAVENCLAW!" Cheers and clapping erupted from the Ravenclaw table. Morgan reluctantly got up and sat down at the table.  
  
"Fallow, Rose." Rose left the table giving Liana a mischievous grin. The hat barely touched her head before yelling. "GRYFFINDOR!" Again loud shouts and applause admitted from the Gryffindor table and Rose smiled happily while making her way to the red and gold table.

"Smith, Timothy." Tim rose from the table and went to go sit down on the stool. Liana started feeling uncomfortable being the only one left. The Sorting Hat took a little more time for Tim before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN!" And a cheer erupted from the table decorated lavishly with silver and green. The other tables booed loudly.   
  
"And finally," the butterflies started moving faster... "Wood, Liana." Liana felt all eyes on her as she left the table and headed for the stool in front of the Great Hall. Placing the hat on her head, she wished anxiously for it to be over with. "Just not Slytherin," she thought furiously.  
  
"Why not Slytherin?" Spoke a voice that wasn't hers. "You could be a great witch, a powerful witch one day, and Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness," it said trying to tempting her.  
  
"NOT SLYTHERIN!" She screamed inside her head.  
  
"What about Ravenclaw then? You've got some brains inside this head of yours." Liana looked over and saw Connor smiling at her.   
  
"What about Gryffindor?" She asked almost regretfully.  
  
"Well if you're sure than... GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Liana looked at Connor to see a frown pass over his face and she felt her heart sink. "I hope you're happy Oliver..." Liana mumbled under a fake smile, while walking over to sit at the Gryffindor table that was now cheering and clapping for her. Liana quickly took an empty seat next to Rose, who turned to give her another grin. "Well Liana, I have a feeling this school years gonna be different from any other." Liana nodded in agreement, brighting up a little bit.


	5. Two New Gryffindors, Two New Friends

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling...

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate your comments.

Chapter 5: Two New Gryffindors, Two New Friends  
  
After the 1st years had been sorted, Liana was starving and couldn't wait to eat something. Once again Dumbledore stood up and the room fell silent. "Now that the Sorting is through I would like to remind everyone that the Dark Forrest is off limits and no magic should be used in between classes. A list of all the rules can be found posted outside Mr. Filch's office. With that said, I would like to introduce out new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor N. Tonks." Eyes went wide at the young looking, blue, spiky haired witch sitting next to Dumbledore. She only stood up and waved before hitting her leg against the table, giving out a loud howl. Muffled snickers and laughs spread through out the room. Liana heard a boy across the table murmur, " I wonder how long this one 'll last."  
  
Rose had apparently heard the boys comment as well. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means," the boy returned, "That no ones been able to hold the DADA job for more than a year." Rose raised her eyebrows at Liana who just shrugged. No one had ever told her anything about that. She would just have to ask one of the others later.  
  
After Professor Tonks had been helped back into her seat, Dumbledore continued. "Remember the Sorting Hat's warning! I need not remind of the dark times ahead of us. But now is a time for celebration! Tuck in." Suddenly mounds of food appeared on the tables, which seemed to groan under the weight. Liana couldn't believe her eyes. Her stomach began to grumble and she realized that staring at it wasn't going to make her any less hungry. First she filled her mug with some pumpkin juice, and than began stacking food up on her plate. Cutting off a piece of roast, she shoved it into her mouth, along with a scoop of rice pudding. "Is ish dewishes."  
  
"What? I can't understand you," Rose replied, filling her mug with some Butterbeer.  
  
"Liana swallowed and took a swig out of her mug. "I said, this is delicious."  
  
Rose who now had her mouth stuff with food and answered, "Ep it suris." Laughing and chatting the girls enjoyed the rest of their meal.  
  
After the great feast Liana and Rose were led up the the Gryffindor tower, wishing they hadn't eaten so much. Unfortunately they had been warned about the vanishing step a bit too late. Rose pulled her out and she almost flew backward toppling down the stairs. Liana was a little uneasy about the moving stairs. The way the swung back and forth made her a little nervous, but she got used to it soon enough.  
  
When they had finally made it to the Tower, Rose and Liana met up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who had been helping the 1st year make their way into the dorm. Out of the four, three were prefects, Liana had been very surprised to find that Harry wasn't one. After all, he had done numerous amazing things.  
  
"Hmm- he's kinda cute," Rose said, grinning mishciouviously.

"Who Harry?" Liana asked quizzically.  
  
Rose shook her head, "No the red-head. What's his name?"  
  
"Ron Weasley," Liana replied, quickly praying that Hermione didn't really like him the way everyone thought she did.  
  
Rose seemed to be in a dreamlike state. "Mmm, Mrs. Rose Weasley. It has a nice ring to it..."  
  
Liana couldn't help but laugh at her friend's expression. Her giggles were suppressed when Rose punched her playfully on the arm. "And what may I ask is so funny about that?"  
  
"Nothing!" Liana said innocently, now ready to get some sleep. By now the corridor was empty. Stopping in front of the portrait they had seen everyone else enter through, they came face to face with a rather large woman in a pink dress.  
  
"Password?" The fat woman asked. Rose and Liana looked at each other in horror. Neither of them had been paying attention, nor had any clue what the password might be.  
  
The Fat Lady just frowned. "No password, not entry."  
  
"Now you listen to me!" Rose said shaking a fist threateningly. "You let us in or I'll- I'll..." Her voice died down to a whisper. "What are we going to do?" she sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm sure someone will come looking for us," Liana said hopefully.  
  
"Rose was a little more doubtful. "Sure they will. But at least I'm stuck out here with a friend instead of all alone."  
  
Liana felt her eyelids getting heavier by the second. "Yeah, I know what you mean," she yawned.  
  
"I guess we better get some sleep. Our classes start in the morning," Rose said curling up on the cold, stone floor. Liana just sat there for awhile, leaned up on the stiff wall, wondering miserably how on her first night at Hogwarts she was going to be sleeping on the freezing, hard floor while the rest of the school was snuggled in their warm and comfortable beds. Well, not the whole school, Liana smiled at the sight of her new friend sleeping on the floor. Letting out another loud yawn, Liana laid her head on the ground, finding it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Her eyes flickered shut, before she was swept off into another world.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	6. Just A Dream

Author's Note: OK well this is a pretty short chapter but some ppl said they were getting confused so I decided to confuse them even more! Mwhahaha!!

Disclaimer: If I was J.K.Rowling why would I be writing fanfiction about my own book?

* * *

Chapter 6: Just A Dream 

_A woman ran, clutching a small baby to her chest, a wand in the other hand. "LILY TAKE HARRY AND RUN!!"  
  
A light flashed through the doorway behind her as quickly bolted the door shut with her wand. The door shattered open only a moment after and she the hid the baby behind her. A ghastly looking wizard appeared, his wand raised. The fear in her eyes was real, and tears poured down from her emerald green eyes. She raised her wand in turn, her eyes holding another emotion. Defiance, she would not accept death for her and her baby easily. The duel went on for awhile, curse returned with counter curse. But the other wizard was clearly the stronger of the two.  
  
"Expellerumus!" He shouted and her wand flew uselessly to the ground. A murderous look appeared on the inhuman face, and Lily shielded her babe, knowing all too well what going to happen next. Voldemort took a step closer, looking straight into his victim's eyes. It gave him a sort of satisfaction it was said.  
  
"James put up a fight too, but in the end he was no match for Lord Voldemort," he laughed mirthlessly, a sneer catching hold on his face. Fear was replaced with hate and Lily stared back daggers. Suddenly something caught her eyes and she realized that maybe everything wasn't lost.  
  
"Accio wand!" she shouted through gritted teeth, but Voldemort had been expecting it.  
  
"Aveda Kevadra!" A green light emitted from his wand.  
  
"HARRY-NO!!" Lily screamed, "N-"  
_  
Liana sprang up from the floor, the terrified screams still embedded in her mind. It had sounded so familar... Remembering the incident at Hogsmeade, Liana tried putting together the pieces that didn't quite seem to fit.  
  
Feeling a little stiff, but still exhausted Liana closed her eyes again, telling herself that it had all just been a bad dream. Hadn't it?


	7. Meeting the Potions Master

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Potions Master**

Why was it so cold? Opening her eyes she realized she was on the floor. Remembering the incident from last night, Liana turned around to see Rose, still sleeping on the floor and snoring loudly. Suddenly, the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and a few of her fellow Gryffindor classmates filed out, armed with books and wands. To her relief, one of them was Hermione, who stopped and looked at them with a questionability odd look. "What are you two doing out here?" She stared at Rose who was still snoring, fast asleep.

"We slept out here," Liana yawned, getting on her feet to stretch. Sleeping on that stone floor had made her muscles entirely too stiff.

Hermione still looked at them dumbfounded, so Liana decided to explain. "We sort of got shut out. Could you tell us the password?" Rose was finally sitting upright and looking very disoriented. Hermione looked at them a bit disapprovingly, but than replaced it with an amused smile. "Chocolate Frogs. You might want to hurry, classes start in five minutes." Hermione left, and Liana and Roses returned horrified looks.

"Five minutes?" They yelled in unison.

Remembering something Hermione turned around and shouted after them. "Tell Ron and Harry to hurry up! Oh, and the girl's dorm is on the right!"

"Thanks!" Liana yelled back and almost immediately after, "Chocolate frogs!" The Fat Lady frowned at them.

"No need to be so pushy!" She complained.

"Just let us in!" Rose demanded. The portrait swung open and the two leapt inside, ignoring the complaints that followed as they collided into a group of first years. Seeing the Gryffindor common room for the first time, Liana was delighted with its cozy appearance. Red armchairs and a sofa circled around the hearth, while some wooden chairs and tables were set up in different areas across the room. The notice board, however, caught her eye. One of the notices read: _Gryffindor Quidditch Team: tryouts 4:00 p.m. Thurs. September 2nd in the stadium._

"That's today!" Liana said startled, as Rose began to yank her through the door and up the stairs.

"Come on!" Rose scowled. "If we get detention for being late you won't have to worry about the damn tryouts!" They ran the rest of the way, until they finally reached their dorm. Quickly, they changed their robes and gathered up all their books rushing to shove them in their bags.

Still looking a little unkempt, but better than before the two girls sprang back down the stairs and into the common room. Coincidently, they ran into Ron and Harry, who also looked liked they had woken up on the middle of a stone floor.

"You guys running a little late too, huh?" Ron asked the four of them sprinted for the passageway.

"Are you kidding?" Rose laughed as they left the portrait of the Fat Lady behind. "We just woke up. We got locked out last night, no one told as the password." Ron slightly blushed at the last comment.

"So what's our first class?" Liana asked while trying to retrieve her schedule from her bag.

"Potions," Harry said distastefully. "I doubt we'll get by without a least a days worth of detention, and if that's the case I'll have to re-schedule tryouts."

"You're Quidditch Captain?" Liana asked, wondering why he hadn't mentioned it before.

"Well-eh-no… Ron is," Harry said, almost reproachfully. "I'm co-captain and team manager."

Ron practically beamed, but when he looked at Harry his face almost looked guilty. "Look I'm sorry mate. I didn't ask to be the bloody Quidditch Captain. Everyone knows you'd be better for it."

"Yeah, well saying it doesn't change anything," he muttered angrily. Ron and Harry stopped talking to each other for a while after that. Liana couldn't understand it; Her brother had even said Harry was one of the best Quidditch players he had ever seen. She just couldn't picture Ron as a leader; it seemed that wherever Harry went Ron followed, but apparently that wasn't the case with everything.

"Really?" Rose fluttered her eyelashes and Liana had to suppress her oncoming giggles. "What position do you play?" Ron's face was turning bright red, and Rose looked over at Liana giving a satisfactory smile.

"Um- err- Keeper," Ron replied not looking directly at her. Liana looked behind her realizing that they had already reached the bottom of the main staircase and were now heading off towards the dungeons.

"So who's the Potions Master?" Liana asked Harry, trying to include him in their conversation.

"Snape, I mean _Professor_ Snape," Harry said mockingly.

Ron didn't take long to jump in. "He absolutely hates us Gryffindor, Harry in particular." He cast a side-ways glance at Harry.

Snape bashing seemed to put Harry into a better mood. "You could oil a door with all that grease in his hair…" He trailed off as he saw a tall dark figure looming in front of them. His greasy dark and his rather large nose were the features that Liana took note of first. _This must be Snape…_ Liana concluded, debating whether or not she should turn and walk the other way, or come up with a good excuse as to why they were so late.

"Is that so Mr. Potter? Well, would you and your entourage please step inside so that I may begin my class?" He barely paused before adding; "And 20 points from Gryffindor… each." He made sure to emphasize the last word, just daring anyone to object.

Snape headed to the front of the class and Liana stared at him believingly. This class was going to be hell. She had had some strict teachers before, but Snape was just plain right unpleasant if you put it mildly. Ron and Harry took seats to the left of Hermione who looked at them with one of those I-can't-believe-you-were-late kind of looks.

Noticing that not all the students in classroom were in Gryffindor, Liana assumed that they must have combined classes, and it appeared for this class they would be stuck with Slytherin. _Even better…_ Liana thought remembering what her brother had said about the house. Snape looked impatiently at the two girls who had yet to take a seat. "30 points from Gryffindor if you don't seat yourselves immediately."

A blonde- haired Slytherin snickered, a smug expression on his face. "Apparently all you're girlfriends aren't all as smart as Granger, Potter."

"Shove it, Malfoy!" Ron said, shaking his fist in the boy's direction. Harry and Hermione had to restrain from leaving his seat.

"He not worth it, Ron." Hermione muttered to him softly, finally Ron sat down, his face burning red.

"That will be all, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley," Snape said icily.

Rose nudged Liana in the direction of Tim Smith, who still had empty seats to either side of him. They both sat down, and only then did Professor Snape take his eyes off of them. Tim grinned as he recognized them, but didn't dare speak to say hello. Ok, so maybe not _all_ Slytherins were bad…


End file.
